


Make me yours!

by Kakashisith



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Trying again to make an Alpha/Omega stuff.You, yes you, are in heat and if you won`t get your mate(which is Pops), you`ll die.





	Make me yours!

My body`s been aching, like I`ve gotten a sun stroke, but I know it`s different.  
It started a few days ago, and it`s getting worse with every day. Sarah Connor, my best friend thought, that I had a flu or something. But she`s so wrong!  
First I also thought, that it was just flu or somekind a virus, but then I remembered, what my grandmother had wrote into her diary. I was almost 15, when I was just sitting in my family`s attic and out of boredom, started cleaning it.   
The attic was like a cathedral thrown on top of a bunker. It's so weird. The bottom so basic, as stylish as a shoebox. Yet up there it invited one to fly to the rafters. The roof had a gothic twirl and in it are cut six round small windows, shafts of light coming through just the same as the brilliant beams in a forest. On closer inspection the floor was quite worn under the dust layer, more so than the house below. There were square indentations from chair legs and larger ones more fitting for tables and a bed. It's like the house was built upside down, but it worked so well. Then I saw it. An old, pink diary, covered with dust and cobwebs.   
Carefully, I had opened it. After reading it a bit, I understood, that it belonged to my late grandmother. She died, when I was about 10 years old or so. Then, something had caught my eye. It was a note from my grandmother to my mother and...for me.  
* Dear Lilith(my mother`s name was Lilith),  
When you read this, you know, what you have to do. First, our family`s blood is mixed with werewolves...*  
"Oh my god..."I thought, "werewolves, for real?"  
But curiosity told me to keep reading, this might change my fate... but yet I didn`t know, how.  
*...and when you get about 18 years old, you need to find yourself a mate. Wolves, like humans, need a partner. Better, if you had feelings for him and he also for you. If you can`t find a mate and you`re going into heat, you`re about to die. Yes, my dear child, I am not kidding. I am dead serious. Full moon makes us all insane and I don`t want you to go through the same pain my dear sister did.  
I saw my sister, the dear aunt you will never see, dying, because she didn`t find a mate. She had always been afraid of boys and I just sat next to her bed, watching her die. You can survive 3 mating circles, but not the 4th.   
So, for god`s sake, find yourself a true love and let him have you...*  
I couldn`t read this farther, how my grand-aunt had died, but now I knew, what was wrong with me. I wasn`t totally human, but partly a female werewolf. And... I was in heat. A werewolf in 2017, unbelievable!!

I felt a hand stroking my head. It was Sarah.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Good,"I lied. I just didn`t want her worry about me so much.  
Slowly, I stood up. Actually I had no idea, how long I would survive, because it was the 4th heating circle already.   
The door opened and Kyle Reese came in. "Something`s wrong with Pops,"he noted.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, trying to hold me up. I was feeling both hot and cold waves going through my body.  
"He`s acting weird. He wants to come up to you, Jean,"Kyle turned his eyes towards me."He says, that he can actually SMELL Jean and wants to help."  
"Wha... you should let him up..."I had to sit on my bed again, feeling still weak. "Only he can make me feel better...Just... let him up!" I practically screamed."Let Pops up..."  
"No, no..."Sarah pushed me gently down, I tried to get free, "you`re not knowing, what you want, Jean."  
She turned towards Kyle. "Make sure, that Pops won`t get up!"  
"You don`t understand, Sarah!"I cried,"I NEED him!"  
Sarah said nothing, she was deeply confused, but still not believing me.  
I slowly took out my grandmother`s diary and pushed it towards Sarah. "Read it..."  
"What`s that?" she asked, but took the offered diary.  
I closed my eyes in pain. Everything felt so hopeless... If only...  
After a long silence Sarah asked quietly"Is this true? You`re partly werewolf?"  
I nodded weakly.  
"So... this explains your behavior... somehow..."  
Finally, she is understanding me!  
"Wait, I go downstairs,"and she was gone.  
I was laying in my purple bed, cold shivers going over my weak body. How many days or hours do I have before I die?   
Like through a fog I could hear three voices arguing. I couldn`t understand, about what and I didn`t care.  
Then I heard a huge crash, like something or someone had walked through the wall. I opened my eyes.  
I wasn`t prepared for what I saw. It was Pops and he actually had walked into my room through the wall, simple as that. His face was flushed, his pupils so dilated, that they seemed almost black. I wanted him around me, against me, inside me.  
"Jean,"he said, leaning over my sweating body,"will you take me as your mate?"  
"Yes..."I whispered, loud enough for him to hear."Yes, I will..."  
I could feel his fingers on my neck, tilting my head to the side. Pops leaned down and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and let myself feel...  
I was totally aware of his body length against me, of his cock pressing against my stomach. Tongue replaced lips and I couldn`t help but hiss, when he tasted me.  
"Are you ready?"  
Even if I wanted to, I couldn`t move. A strong hand around my neck held me still and I could feel his fingers tighten a little every time I squirmed. His other hand pulled off my jeans and tossed them somewhere.  
"Look at me...look at me before I make love to you..."  
Somewhere in the back of my head I knew, that Pops needed it as much as I did. I gasped as he thrust a finger in, and then another, slowly moving in and out, his face close to me as he watched the pleasure beginning to build in my body.  
I came screaming. Pops smiled in triumph. Pops fumbled his leather pants down and showed them down just as carelessly as he had thrown my jeans away. Without warning, he rammed his cock into my body.   
It was so hard I was left breathless, my body tensing in shock.  
"Oh, sorry,"he apologized, "Did I hurt you? Breathe, please....breathe..."  
Pops started moving, roughly at first, then gentler, slower. He shifted his hand behind my neck, pushing my hair out of the way.  
Then the kisses began...  
The murmurs telling me that I felt so good... so tight and wet and that he wanted to make me his forever...moaning against my neck.  
That it was so fucking good.  
Slowly, I adjusted to him, clinging to his shoulders as he fucked me into the mattress. I came again and slumped against him, feeling new energy going through my body.   
With a roar Pops came, his muscular body covering me. Slowly, he pulled out, then he stayed there, holding me, his arm around my naked body.   
"I love you, Jean,"I could hear him say before I fell asleep.


End file.
